


Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford

by missara



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missara/pseuds/missara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford, their children, and their famous dragon-hunting aunt, Cassandra Pentaghast (who is also Divine Victoria).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford

“Auntie Cass, tell the story! Tell the story!” Cassandra looked back and forth between Evelyn and Cullen, finally shrugging, and picking up the wiggling child onto her lap.

“Once upon a time…”

Evelyn and Cullen looked at each other, a moment of bliss transpiring as their dear friend entertained their eldest. Cassandra rarely had time to leave Orlais after becoming Divine, but she always made time for Evelyn. The two were inseparable, and even Cullen joked about how close they were from time to time. Their moment of intimacy was broken when their youngest, Anthony, began crying again. Evelyn moved across the tiny kitchen to the bedroom, only to be pulled back from the door by Cullen. “I’ve got it, love.” He whispered, slipping past her to their son.

“Not if he needs to be fed,” she joked, following him into the room. The crying grew, and she watched as Cullen, exhausted, handed the bawling baby over to her, mumbling something about his feeding schedule being messed up and she tried to bite back a smile.

Cullen left her in the room to breastfeed their son, returning to the study, where Cassandra had their eldest, Sarise, propped up on her lap. He watched as his little girl giggled at the mention of Alexis, the child mage who had the gift to control beasts. He still had a difficult time understanding how Cassandra had figured all that out by herself. Evelyn said that she wasn’t alone, but when he asked, neither would tell them who else helped her.

It had been years since the Inquisition became nothing more than another political base. Evelyn felt she was no longer needed, and he followed her. She was pregnant at the time, and they were to be married. She had insisted the ceremony be small, saying she wasn’t very close to her family so he invited his sisters, and their close friends.

It had been peaceful, content ever since. For once, he needn’t worry about abominations, or blood mages, even crazy knight-commanders. Instead, all he had to worry about was his son’s next feeding and his daughter’s growing magic. Evelyn constantly told him not to worry, that she would be a good teacher, and they wouldn’t dare take the Inquisitor’s daughter away from her.  She joked that if they had to face her wrath when she wasn’t a mother, it would be worse now that she was.

He couldn’t entirely disagree with her there. She had nearly knocked him out when he told her he needed lyrium, but it served him right. He was giving in, surrendering without even trying. _Maker, what would I do without her_ , he thought.

“Daddy?” Cullen snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his daughter, her brown eyes meeting his. He swept her up in his arms, ruffling her golden red curls, mouthing a thank you to Cassandra.

He wasn’t entirely sure why Cassandra did still visit. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she could never have kids. Evelyn always teased her for being a softy, and maybe that was the truth.

Either way, he was grateful for her visits. “Yes, sweetie?” He asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

“Auntie Cass says I have to ask you if I can be a dragon-hunter when I’m older.”

Cullen took a deep breath, and glanced up at Cassandra, who smiled sheepishly at him. “Whatever you want, pup.”

“Are we encouraging her to be Divine now too?” He looked behind her daughter as Evelyn re-entered the room.

“Well, she’ll have good references.” Cullen joked, putting Sarise back down, watching her run off to play with her dolls.

Evelyn looked pointedly at Cassandra, who rolled her eyes. “Do not look at me. He is your husband.”

Evelyn looked away, turning to look him, and instead of harsh, cold eyes like he had expected, they were full of love and endearment. “I know,” she said, holding out a hand for him.”

“She’s only five, love.”

“How is Anthony?” Cassandra asked, and he noticed she tried her hardest not to wince at the name. After all, Evelyn chose their son’s name in honor of Cassandra’s fallen brother.

“He’s sleeping right now,” Evelyn confessed.

Cassandra looked out the window, sighing. “It’s time for me to leave.”

“Sarise! Come say goodbye to Aunt Cassandra!” Evelyn yelled, and their little girl scuttled in, rushing into her aunt’s arms.

“Do you have to leave, auntie?” She asked, giving her, her best puppy dog look.

“I’m afraid so,” Cassandra said.

“When will you visit again!?” She grinned.

“I’m not sure, Sarise, but don’t worry. I’ll visit again.” Cassandra ruffled her hair, and stepped away.

Evelyn gripped her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Cass.” She murmured, tightening the hug.

“Stay out of trouble,” Cassandra replied, grabbing her knapsack and heading for the carriage to take her back to Orlais.

The two of them stood by the door, waving for a bit as the carriage departed. Their daughter had already run off to play so Evelyn snuggled into Cullen’s chest. “I hope she’ll be alright.”

“She’s stronger than you know,” Cullen said, kissing his wife’s head.

“I know, I know. I just can’t help but wonder if this was what she wanted.” Evelyn sighed.

Cullen gently pulled her chin upwards towards him, “She will be.” When her frown finally dissipated, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “I love you Evelyn.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
